The Hunted and The Undead Dead
by Readerchick72
Summary: Erik and Zoey still love each other but are stuck in the tunnels with everyone else so don't tell each other cause their afraid Neferet and Kalona could use it against them but is that the safest choice? Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED
1. Forgive Me, Please

**This is my first story so if it is bad tell me, please. Also some phrases may sound a bit English but I am an American so yeah that's all. Disclaimer: I do not own The House of Night Novels. Sadly they belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast.**

**Chapter 1: Forgive Me, Please** 

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

Everything was quiet. It was too quiet then a bloodcurdling scream came from outside the steel grate. I went to look at what it was. It was my Grandma Redbird getting attacked by a raven mocker. I awoke screaming with everyone but Erik surrounding me. "Where's Erik?" I asked afraid of what might of happened to him. "He went to look for food, clothing, water, and other things that we'll need." Venus Davis replied. Erik was back within 2 minutes after Venus said that.

Everyone grouped up and started to talk. The red fledglings, Aphrodite and Darius, Damien and Jack, the Twins, and that left me to have Erik as my partner for when we went exploring around for stuff. Erik was the only normal vampyre and Stevie Rae was the only red fledgling to have completed the Change. Erik was also my ex-boyfriend. Meaning that being grouped with him sucked for me and probably him, too. He had and has hated me ever since he walked in on me and Loren Blake.

Erik did not talk to me for about fifteen minutes after we went to look for food and the other stuff we needed. All of the sudden he stopped walking. He grabbed my hand making me stop, too. He said, "Zoey, I am sorry for being rude but it is very hard to forgive you for what you did. You betrayed me with that late Loren Blake. I knew about the human and I also knew you were trying to break the Imprint with him, but it does not help that you have a full and strong Imprint with Blake. He used you for the sex, Zoey. " I looked up at his crystal blue eyes and saw emotion swimming in the. Anger, sadness, hate, but also hope, and love. "I know it was really sluttish for me to have three guys, Erik. I am forever sorry about that. And you were right about Loren. He used me but not for the sex. He used me because Neferet told him to. I should never have gotten involved with him it was really wrong. Him being a vampyre and all." I told him.

He just stood there nodding. Pretty soon I felt sobs breaking free from me. Erik put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. We stood there like that for so long. "Zoey, I have not forgiven you but it was nice to be able to talk to you today. That is when it hit me. There was pain in my lungs that felt like thousands of knives stabbing, twisting, then pulling forward. I was screaming

* * *

**Erik's POV**

Zoey fell to th ground screaming in agony. Darius was there in a minute. "Zoey, it is going to be okay. You are Changing. It will be over soon." I whispered on her ear. Trying but failing to calm her. I told her,"Zoey, call Earth, Water, fire, Wind, or Spirit to you. They will help the pain." She stopped screaming and laid on the ground for a few minutes. She sat up. "Erik, thank you for staying with me. Darius, thank you for coming and staying. Would you please go tell everyone I Changed and that will be back shortly? I would like to talk to Erik for a minute."

* * *

 **Tell me if you like it. Flames accepted and appreciated. Please tell me if I could do better. **


	2. Talking real chapter

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The House of Night Novels. Sadly they belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast. Sorry it took so long to update. I had school, gardening, sports, and studying to do.**

**Chapter 2: Talking**

**Erik's POV**

"Erik, Erik, ERIK!!" Zoey pulled me out of my thoughts. "Uh.. What?" Was my brilliant response.

"Okay, first, thank you for staying with me during my change. Second, I know that Neferet knew something was up between us and used that to her advantage when we were trying to leave the school. Third, I was really stupid for not telling you about Blake. I should have told you the second he started touching me. And last, Kalona visited me in my dreams by showing me my second worst fear, Grandma Redbird getting attacked by Raven Mockers," she rushed out. Afraid I would just leave her again or yell.

"Wait, Zoey if that's your second worst fear, what is your first worst fear?" I questioned. "Losing you to them." What the hell! I must have misunderstood her. "Wait, did I hear you right?" "Yes, you did. Erik, I miss you everyday when I see you in class. I was wondering if you hate me so much why you didn't just leave?"

"I didn't leave because I wanted to make sure you were okay. That the bitch would not hurt you anymore. I know how you felt about Neferet. The way she was like a mother to you. But that changed when she stopped listening to Nyx."

"She stopped listening to Nyx long before I or even you came to The House of Night. Nyx has visited me and told me 'Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good.'She must have been talking about Neferet."

"Why did she stop listening to our Goddess?" "Because Kalona could offer her revenge on humans for being raped by her father. He put better offers. Nyx told her to forgive him. Kalona told her he could help her get revenge if she would help him rise."

"Her father raped her?! What the fuck was his problem?"

"It was after her mother died. He also beat her. She loved being Marked because she could escape him."

"Wow, that would explain her bitchiness!" **( ****Spelling is it rite? )** I said. "She healed me when I first got here. I had a cut on my forehead. She healed it. Only because Grandma Redbird was there." She was talking to herself. Great, crazy gir- woman.

"Come on. Let us go back." I grabbed her hand pulling her. She was muttering stuff like "crazy psycho path bitch", "stupid pain in the ass of a fallen angel", and "why does she have to hate me. I wish i had my father. she hates me because i didn't lie, great." Worst of all "stupid fucking piece of shit step loser stole my mother's life cause he is oh such a fucking saint." First time I have ever heard her say fuck in the entire time I have known her.

* * *

**~Sorry it is so short. Suggestion are welcome.~**


	3. A Phone Call

**Okay I decided that I will continue without the book for now but may use it later. Please check out the Poll on my profile: .net/u/1789133/Skaterchick_n_Proud_of_It  
Also I think that since I just finished nationals I will update more often. But there will be a time when I can;t update for 2 weeks because I'm going to camp. But I will write in a book for that specific story while I'm there.  


* * *

  
**

**Erik P.O.V.**

Zoey was still mumbling things to herself when we got back. But at least she had yet to say fuck again. "Zoey!" Aphrodite rushed forward and said, "If you ever go off alone again I am going to kill you after this is over."

Zoey was still in a daze. I looked at Stevie Rea and mouthed "Get her out of her daydream." She did as I said and slapped Zoey up side the head. After they had spent about half an hour of saying her name and waving their hands in front of her face. That didn't work either. "Erik, would you go get a bucket of freezing ice water? Please," Stevie Rea asked. I shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

I got the water and took it back. Stevie Rea and Aphrodite picked up the bucket and dumped it on her. Then she started shrieking. Everyone was alarmed. Then Blake came out of the shadows.

"Hello, to you too, Zoey. My love," He said. Zoey finally came around. "Wind, come to me. Spirit, protect them all," she commanded. Zoey flicked her hand and Blake was thrown against the wall.

"How did you come here your dead?" She asked.

"Let me explain. Neferet brought me back after Kalona rose. Well actually he did but whatever. I was forced to work as their slave until I was able to break free. It has been 1 week since your group came down here. I know it may be a surprise with the time that has passed but they did it in reality it has only been a day or so," Blake explained.

"How dare you come here! This is for us only get out. NOW," she screamed the last word.

"But the Raven Mockers will kill me," he protested.

"You are already dead," Zoey said.

"Who thinks I should be aloud to stay?" He asked.

"No get your sorry ass," Shuanee **(is the spelling right?)** started.

"Out that door right now, and never come back," Erin finished. At the same time that all the red vamps, Damien, Jack, Zoey, and I said, "Get out."

After he left we started normal conversations. Zoey's phone started ringing "Hello, Sister Mary. **(Sorry if that is wrong name correct me please.) ** How is Grandma Redbird?" she asked. The nun answered and Zoey started to smile, but then she frowned. "My mom and Step los- dad are there with y'all?"

**Zoey P.O.V. **

**(Bold- Sister Mary Normal -Zoey)**

**"Your so called Step father and mother showed up here yesterday. The only reason they are still here is because you mother is gravely injured, and Grandma Redbird wanted them to stay. She told off your _Step father _and told your mother that she should apologize to you and leave _him _because he had seen the Raven Mockers coming and put her infront saying 'Take her not me. Take her not me.' So she is thinking about making him leave." **

The smile slipped from my face at that. "My mom and The Step los- dad are there with y'all?"

**"Yes, but _the step loser _is leaving." **

"How did you know that name?"

**"Honey, you honestly don't realize that your almost said that?"**

"No, I did not realize that." Then my phone died. "Dammit," I screamed as the phone died. "Zoey?" Erik asked. "What?" I said annoyed. "What happened? Why did you scream?" He asked.

"My phone died. And The Step Loser saw Raven Mockers coming and put my mom infront of him saying 'Take her not me. Take her not me.' Sister Mary was about to tell me what was wrong with my mom. And my mom was going to apologize. They forced _him_ to leave," I said. "Awww, Z, I am so sorry. That must really suck." Stevie Rea said. "We have a charger so you charge your phone," Aphrodite all knew how much she loved Grandma Redbird because when she talked to her my grandma had said 'Aphrodite, you can call me Grandma Redbird'.

When we were going to bed Erik came and asked if he could talk to me without Stevie Rea.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie but I have to go. This chapter took a few hours because I am writing another story called 'Harry Potter and he Life Before Hogwarts' Please check out my story contest for Twilight. I am looking for a beta y'all so if you know someone that might be interested please tell me.**


End file.
